Violet eyes
by Marianne Flash
Summary: It was those violet eyes that murdered. Those eyes that loved. Those eyes that saved the world. Those eyes that saved her. Nunnally is alone. Her brother's takes her world by storm. She wonders if she can heal will she?


_**When we were young...**_

I wanted to cut my brother's pretty hair so he let at first by mistake I cut off a huge chunk of it.

He teases me saying that he would cut my hair off too.

But instead he braids it in a nice pretty braids and pats it for good measure.

* * *

_**When I met** **her...**_

I ask her if she's his girlfriend and she says "Well, he made a very important promise to me,"

I smile. It was nice to know that Lelouch had a girlfriend. Though he tries to deny it I thought it was true.

* * *

_**When my brother died...**_

I was scared.

I realized he died for me.

I was too selfish to realize it.

Too selfish.

So selfish.

I was blind to my brothers tactics.

* * *

_**When I could walk again...**_

Nina had made a cure for paralysis, after a few short weeks I was walking, running, doing the things I could never do before after my Mother's passing.

I was joyful.

I was sad.

I was happy.

I was mad.

I was normal again.

* * *

_**Guildford and Cornelia get married...**_

It was a happy and jovial wedding. Yet sophisticated and arrogant.

Cornelia wore a cream colored dress walked down the isle. I watched as they passed vows and kissed.

It was their happily ever after.

* * *

_**After his death I realized...**_

I realized I had secretly hated him. Despised him. Loathed him.

For leaving me.

Leaving everyone.

But I loved him too.

I loved him so much.

He took a part of me away.

I want it back.

* * *

_**When I dream, I dream he is alive….**_

He wakes me up with a soft "Nunnally," I hide my face beneath the covers, looking away from my brother whose breath was as cold as ice "I'm okay," he says "I swear, please come with me,"

"You're..." I pause looking at his taller leaner figure "-taller,"

"Yeah, anything possible here Nunnally," he says smiling.

"Where?" I ask. I start to follow him. "Where?" I ask again.

I open my eyes when my feet reach to cold hard floor.

He's gone.

* * *

_**I am weak, I am needy...**_

I need my brother.

I want my mother.

I can have neither, how can someone take some much away from me...

...

...

It's not fair...

* * *

**_Cornelia_**_** is in the room...**_

"Serves him right, he deserved to die," she says angrily.

"No! No he didn't!" I shout. Pulling myself up on my legs.

"Yes he did and you know it!"

"You needed someone to blame and you chose him, he if he didn't all those people would have died! Murdered! Did you want that to happen!" at that point I realize I've gone too far._  
_

Cornelia slaps me; hard.

Guildford moves and Suzaku leaps near me.

Anya lets out a small cry.

I bring my face up to touch my face, the pain burns yet is dull. Her hand leaves a mark.

She leans in; so close I could smell her red lipstick. Between her breath she says "I quit loving people when my sister died and that includes you!"

Her words are a bullet to my chest.

I hold my breath.

"Cornelia," Guildford says. "Oh, Cornelia,"

"I'm done" she screams " I'm done with her!"

She leaves.

And I'm alone. So utterly alone.

* * *

_**"We should**_** go...****"**

Kallen says, Anya nods.

Kallen pulls herself closer, hugging he close. She whispers "Your brother was my first real heartbreak,"

She peaks the spot on my cheeks where Cornelia had slapped me.

"I'm so glad he was,"

Anya hugs me too; and says "You're my best friend, don't let her bring you down."

I nod.

Gino comes and squeezes my shoulder and simply nods. His eyes hold empathy.

Suzaku comes last. he holds me close, I feel his warmth and I realize I'm going to get better, I'll be okay. I close my eyes and for the first time I cry, low weeps to wails, and Suzaku hods me close, like Lelouch would do so long ago.

I'm better. I'm better then Cornelia. I'm okay now. I can be okay.

* * *

_**That night **_**I see him...**

He appears at the foot of my bed he holds my hand and says "I love you Nunnally," he pauses "More that you will ever know..."

I nod.

He's gone.

And I will wake up with a fresh start.

* * *

_**I will...**_

_****_I will be the Empress.

I will be the girl people will envy.

I will be the girl people will look up to.

I will be that girl.

I can be that girl.

* * *

**A/N: So it's a little touch about how Nunnally copes with the death of Lelouch. Yeah Cornelia is a jerk, but I don't think Cornelia would be that bad...a least I hope not. Anyway review if you want something like this again or have a problem with this or just review. Thanks a bunch**

**Ciao.**


End file.
